A Family Outing
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: Alana, Marko, Hazel and Klara spent a day at the park together.


**I don't own any characters. Saga belongs to Image comics, Brain K Vaughan and Fiona Staples.**

* * *

The sun shone as both Alana and Marko woke in their bed. Forcing themselves to get up, they looked at each other and smiled. Feeling happy to see each other's faces first thing in the morning, the couple kissed before getting themselves out of bed. Shorty after both Alana and Marko finished getting dressed, their daughter Hazel entered the bedroom with "Mommy? Daddy?"

Alana and Marko became more cheerful at the sight of their daughter as she walked towards them.

"Morning Hazel." Marko said as Hazel climbed on the bed.

"What are we going to do today?" Hazel asked as she pulled both of her parents into a hug.

Alana and Marko exchanged a look, before Marko turned back to Hazel and replied with "We'll figure something out."

"Why don't we enjoy some breakfast with grandma?" Alana added as her husband picked up their daughter got out of bed. The couple grabbed their individual bath robes, wrapped around themselves as they and their daughter hurried towards the kitchen.

* * *

Sitting at the table waiting for them with plates of food was Klara, Marko's mother and Hazel's grandmother.

"Grandma!" Hazel cried as she run Klara's chair.

"Morning mom." Marko said as he sat himself down near an embracing Klara and Hazel.

Alana added "Did you make breakfast?"

"Yes." Klara replied as she and Hazel ended their embrace. "I made this for Marko a lot when he was Hazel's age."

Marko nodded in agreement as a look of nostalgia appeared in his eyes.

Alana cleared as her throat as she sat down beside her husband. As Hazel sat next to her parents, Alana looked at Klara and said "Thank you for breakfast."

"Your welcome." Klara nodded as the family began to eat their meal.

After they finished breakfast, the family went back to their rooms to get dressed and brushed their teeth. Once they were finished, the whole family met back in the living room.

"What are we going to do today?" Hazel asked. "Can we go to the park today Mommy and Daddy? Can grandma come too?" She added with hopeful eyes.

At this, Alana, Marko and Klara exchanged uncomfortable glances. Marko knelt down to his daughter's level and said "Sweetheart, we talked about why only Mommy, Grandma and myself can only go out with one at a time."

"It's because of the bad people after us." Hazel replied.

Marko nodded before he added "If the bad people caught us, they'd take you away from mommy, grandma and me and put us in jail. Then we'd never see you again."

A saddened and scared Hazel hugged her daddy close to her and said "I won't let that happen."

"And we won't either." Marko promised.

"So will we." Alana and Klara added. As the two women joined the group hug.

When they parted, Hazel said "But I really want to spend time with all of you."

"We'll find a way." Marko promised.

* * *

Sometime later, Hazel was going to the park with her mommy, daddy and grandma, all of whom were in disguise.

 _I hate this._ Alana thought to herself as she starched her wig. It was long and blonde and she hated it as much as she hated the dress that she wore, but for Hazel's happiness, she would grin and bare it. What it made it easier to bare than most was that Klara hated her disguise as a blue haired woman with freckles too.

Alana bit back laughter as Klara groaned under her breath. However as soon as the family reached the park, any complaints that Alana and Klara had about their disguises stopped. For Hazel let out a cry of joy at that moment and hugged her parents and grandma as she whispered "Thank you! Thank you!"

Hazel smiled at her family before she ran towards the playground and started to play with the other children. At the sight of Hazel's joy, the adults decided whatever fears they had about getting caught or hating their disguises didn't matter, since Hazel's happiness was worth it. Soon the three adults sat on a nearby bench as they watched Hazel play. Soon after, the three adults got up joined Hazel in a game of hide and seek, followed by a game of tag. Then they returned to the bench to rest as Hazel went back to the playground to swing. After some homemade lunch and some more fun at the playground before, it was time to go home.

"Hazel! It's time to go!" called Marko as he walked over towards Hazel.

Upon hearing her father's words, Hazel got off the jungle gym and rushed over to her father. As she took his hand, Marko asked "So how did you like our family outing?"

Hazel smiled as she said "It was great! Thank you so much, Daddy!"

Turing to her mother and grandma, she added "Thank you Mommy and Grandma."

At this, all three adults smiled and said at once "It was nothing."

* * *

Sometime later after dinner, Hazel was fast asleep and the three adults were talking amongst themselves.

"It was amazing and lucky that no one recognized who we are." Marko whispered to his family.

"I say it was more lucky that stupid stayed on me as long as it did." Alana muttered.

"Yeah, it took everything I had not peel off those awful freckles." Klara added.

Marko had to fight the urge to facepalm at his wife and mother' complaints about their disguises. Then Alana added "Still it was a good day."

"I wish we could have more days like today." Klara agreed as she nodded her head.

"That picnic was so much fun." Alana said with a smile on her face. "I enjoyed the hot dogs and ice cream." She added.

"I enjoyed the game of tag, it felt like I was a kid again." Marko chimed in.

"It brought back memories of when _you_ were little Marko." Klara added.

Marko's face blushed in embarrassment as Alana got a mischievous look on her face.

"So, what was Marko like when he was little?" Alana asked as she turned to her mother-in-law.

Klara grinned as she recalled "He was so cute but then, especially when he was learning how to go to the bathroom…"

"Mom!" Marko cried looking absolutely mortified as Alana bit back laughter.

Changing the subject, Marko said "Anyway, it's getting late. Why don't we go to bed?"

Alana secretly wanted to hear more about Marko's childhood, however she suddenly felt tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Good point, it was a long day." a sleepily Alana uttered as Klara nodded in agreement. With that Marko and Alana wished Klara goodnight as she went to her room.

After she left couple wrapped their arms around each other and went upstairs to their room, thankful for this good day.

* * *

 **Okay, I don't remember the foods that the characters in Saga ate, so I used real world foods. If that's inaccurate, please tell me so and I apologize in advance.**

* * *

 **Anyway, what do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
